The purpose of this application is to continue and expand on the success of our existing aging-related research training grant on the campuses of the University of Colorado at Denver and Health Sciences Center (UCD- HSC) and the University of Colorado-Boulder (UC-B). The objectives of this training grant continue to be to: 1) support the aging-related research training of predoctoral students at UC-B and UCD-HSC; 2) support the aging-related research training of PhD fellows at UC-B and UCD-HSC; 3) support the aging-related research training of MD research fellows at UCD-HSC; 4) further integrate and coalesce the aging-related research at UCD-HSC and UC-B; 5) support the formal training of junior investigators as research mentors. The major programs/units that will make up this training experience include: 1) the Division of Geriatric Medicine at the UCD-HSC; 2) the Center for Human Nutrition at the UCD-HSC; and 3) the Department of Integrative Physiology. An additional supporting unit has been added for this resubmission, the Department of Immunology at the UCD-HSC, directed by Dr. Cambier. Each of these programs has individually been successful at producing research relevant to older adults and in training students and junior investigators in clinical and/or basic laboratory research. This training grant will take advantage of recent expansions in the 3 programs and/or the resources within each of the participating units. This combined training grant will allow for a greater interaction of the involved programs with a resultant improvement in the overall research environment and increase in research opportunities for students and postdoctoral fellows. As part of the overall training program we intend to include a program for training junior faculty on mentoring skills. This will be accomplished through a "buddy" system of mentoring with a more senior faculty mentor and through a formal instructional program on mentoring skills being developed in the Clinical Investigator Program at UCD-HSC. During the current award period, we recruited 10 predoctoral and 12 postdoctoral trainees to our 732. Of these, 5 were under-represented minorities. All trainees completed their training with 3 leaving our 732 to receive other forms of support. All but one of the postdoctoral trainees have remained in academic settings [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]